sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Stuart Milligan
|birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts, United States |nationality = American |residence = London, England |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1979-present |spouse(s) = Rosie Milligan |children = 2 }} Stuart Milligan (born September 10, 1953) is an American actor based primarily in the United Kingdom, best known for his recurring role as Adam Klaus in Jonathan Creek. Early life Milligan was born in Boston, Massachusetts on September 10, 1953. Career He has been on British television in Crossroads playing Max Samson, Chalk and Secret Army. He also appeared in the 1985 motion picture Santa Claus: The Movie, in which he can be seen seated next to the chairman in the court room at the trial of the character BZ. In 1986 he played "Hanks" who leads the ill-fated salvage team that picks up Ellen Ripley in Aliens. In 2006, he guest-starred on the Doctor Who audio drama The Reaping, while in 2007 he starred in an episode of Lewis. Milligan appeared in an episode of Midsomer Murders, entitled "Country Matters". Stuart has done voice-over work in such video games as Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive, Rocky Legends, Farscape: The Game and more recently, Pac-Man World 3. He portrayed Mr. Green in the CD-i editions of the boardgame Cluedo (1994–95; later remade into a CD-Rom game in 1997) in addition to providing voices for the English dub of Robin Hood no Daibōken. In 1988, Milligan played the title role in the BBC Radio 4 docudrama Superman On Trial, written and directed by Dirk Maggs. A full series followed in 1990, and a second series in 1993. He later went on to play The Riddler in the BBC Radio 1 audio dramatisation of Batman: Knightfall. He also played Judge Cord Elam in Oklahoma!. Milligan appeared in the hit West End musical Jersey Boys (as of December 2011) and was a member of the Original London Cast of 2008.Jersey Boys London Cast website, jerseyboyslondon.com; accessed 9 December 2014. In 2009 he played Colonel Stark in the Doctor Who animation Dreamland. He played General Randy Badger in Episode 3 (The General) of the BBC Scotland comedy Gary Tank Commander, which aired on BBC 2 Scotland on Saturday, 5 December 2009. He played U.S. President Richard Nixon in the Doctor Who episodes "The Impossible Astronaut" and "Day of the Moon" as well as for a special prequel released online. In 2009, he was involved in a Korean cartoon series called Rocket Boy and Toro where he played a character called Vector. In 2014, he played the role of CIA analyst Arthur O'Neill in The Assets.http://www.avclub.com/review/the-assets-tells-a-true-story-about-spying-in-the--200725 Personal life Milligan has been a husband to his Dutch-born wife, Rosie. He has two daughters named Sjanneke and Maaike. Filmography Film Television References Category:Living people Category:1953 births Category:American emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors